$f(n) = -2n$ $g(t) = -6t+3-2(f(t))$ $ f(g(-7)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-7) = (-6)(-7)+3-2(f(-7))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-7)$ $f(-7) = (-2)(-7)$ $f(-7) = 14$ That means $g(-7) = (-6)(-7)+3+(-2)(14)$ $g(-7) = 17$ Now we know that $g(-7) = 17$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-7))$ , which is $f(17)$ $f(17) = (-2)(17)$ $f(17) = -34$